Geijutsu wa bakuhatsu da
by GrelliciousEngel
Summary: ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Deidara antes y después de la muerte de su maestro? ¿Qué pasaría por su mente en el momento de su propia muerte?


**Y bien, después de una muy larga ausencia, he venido aquí con un nuevo fanfic. Chicos, lo siento mucho, pero los fics que he dejado pendientes me ha costado demasiado terminarlos. No sé, pero la inspiración no llega mucho, y eso duele ;3; Créanme cuando les digo que muchas cosas conspiran en mi contra. Bueno, sin más preámbulos les dejo este lindo SasoDei que escribí en un ratito libre que tuve. Espero que lo disfruten, saben que lo hago con todo el amor del mundo para ustedes. **

**Pronto espero poder tener historias de capítulos y capítulos tal como las hacía antes. Y ojalá les gusten tanto como a mi me están gustando los nuevo proyectos que tengo en mente. Pero por ahora los atacaré con one-shots. Disfrútenlo. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

Siempre fueron muy unidos, incluso a pesar de las peleas, las discusiones, todas esas veces en que sus opiniones diferían en torno a un tema en específico. Desde el momento que lo conoció, justo después de que Orochimaru dejase la organización, todo se volvió un poco más llevadero, inclusive el rubio viviendo siempre bajo la sombra de Itachi, opacado por un Uchiha.

_—Pero Danna... bien sabemos que el arte es algo efímero, algo que debe durar sólo un instante. —farfulló el muchacho de cabello dorado de nuevo en uno de esos enfrentamientos con su maestro._

_—Estás equivocado. El arte es algo que debe preservarse por siempre para ser admirado, es eterno, digno de ser conservado. —dijo en respuesta el pelirrojo. Y así comenzaba otra de esas largas e interminables riñas para ver quién tenía la razón. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos planeaba que esas peleas terminasen con ambos simplemente besándose, liberando todas esas tensiones uno con el otro._

Lo recordaba bien. Definitivamente lo recordaba bien. Deidara sentía esas manos todavía recorrer su cuerpo, esos labios tocar los suyos; y aunque se tratase de una marioneta, el rubio llegó a sentir los latidos del corazón de Sasori, que haciéndole honor a su nombre inyectó un placentero veneno en el pecho del muchacho de Iwagakure.

Se encontraba ahora admirando aquella mesa en la que muchas veces observó a su maestro tallar la madera para sus marionetas, pulir detalles de su propio cuerpo para asegurarse que no hubiese falla con ese cuerpo artificial que lo hizo convertirse a sí mismo en una obra de arte, mucho más a los ojos de Deidara, que podría tal vez comenzar a adoptar la ideología de su maestro. ¿No era acaso Sasori una obra de arte? ¿Aquellas facciones tan delicadas y perfectas preservadas por el tiempo gracias a un cuerpo armado por sí mismo? Pero ahora no tenía ni los restos de esa marioneta que fue su maestro para admirarlo, para seguir teniendo su rostro al frente, seguir contemplándolo.

_—_¿Siempre estaremos juntos, danna?_— inquirió el rubio con cierta duda, pues él sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que morir—. ¿Así yo me convierta en simple polvo después de una explosión?—  
_  
_—...Tú eres una obra de arte, mereces ser conservado por siempre y para siempre...—le respondió Sasori con una sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que Deidara simplemente se ruborizó.  
_  
_—Si llego a volverme polvo, y tú te quedas siendo una marioneta, me encantaría quedar sepultado a tu lado...—musitó el ojiazul justo antes de sucumbir al sueño._

Estaba muerto. Deidara había perdido a la única persona que le impulsaba a ser mejor, el único que parecía elogiar su arte, incluso aunque fuese en contra de sus principios. Fue feliz, incluso portándose como un mocoso inmaduro frente a su maestro, inmadurez que se desvaneció apenas el pelirrojo sucumbió frente a una anciana decrépita y una "lagartona de pelo rosa", como la llamaba Deidara.

_—Despotricaba con que el arte es "belleza que dura para siempre" y luego muere un segundo después. —masculló el rubio al hablar de su ya fallecido maestro. Pero a pesar de decir sus palabras con frialdad, se notaba el dolor en su corazón, y él solamente luchaba por contener esas traviesas lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos—. Como cualquier cosa que es dejada para el futuro, como una cosa de eterna belleza... ¡Fue asesinado directamente! —gritó con todo el dolor que su pecho albergaba. Lo decía con rabia, frustración, sufrimiento, tristeza._

Ahora, peleando contra ese Uchiha, observando aquellos ojos recordaba las veces que su maestro lo tranquilizaba por la rabia que la indiferencia de Itachi generaba en el rubio. Esa mano sobre su hombro que siempre servía de consuelo, que siempre le ayudaba a no desistir, luchar por ser mejor que cualquiera de los miembros de esa organización, incluído el mismo Sasori.

_—¡Este es mi arte definitivo! Ahora yo voy a explotar... con mi muerte, me convertiré en arte. Esta explosión dejará una cicatriz sobre la tierra. ¡Y... mi arte obtendrá una admiración nunca antes vista! — exclamó Deidara en los últimos momentos de su vida. Sí, se convertiría en arte como siempre quiso, y tal vez, sólo tal vez estaría con su maestro. La sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro se borró, cambiando por una de melancolía al recordar a Sasori decirle que lo consideraba una obra de arte que debía ser admirada por toda la eternidad._

**_"Lo siento, Sasori..."_**

_—¡...Mi arte es...una explosión!—_

_**"El arte es aquello que muestra su belleza perfecta por un instante y desaparece haciendo feliz al corazón"  
**_  
¿Qué sería ahora de su maestro? Seguro, incluso 3 metros bajo tierra, su paciencia no seguiría siendo la más privilegiada.

_**—**__Me hiciste esperar demasiado, Deidara, sabes que lo odio...__**—**__susurró un sonriente Sasori, acariciando una de las mejillas del rubio.__**  
**_  
Sí, en definitiva. Ni siquiera después de muerto cambiaría.

* * *

Fue algo rápido que se me ocurrió después de ver una imagen por ahí en Tumblr. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, reviews y esas cosas las recibo con mucho gusto. Tomatazos, acosos, besos, abrazos, cartas de amor, todo sea bien recibido.

Grellicious out~ DEATH~!


End file.
